Battle meditation
*Worror DowmatDarth Bane: Rule of Two *Arca JethTales of the Jedi 2: Ulic Qel-Droma and the Beast Wars of Onderon, Part 2 *Skere KaanDarth Bane: Path of Destruction *K'KruhkStar Wars: Legacy—War 5 *Memit NadillTales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 0: Conquest and Unification *Odan-Urr *Ooroo *Cosimo Palpatine IIHeir to the Empire *Yarael PoofThe Essential Guide to Alien Species *Oppo RancisisStar Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami *Jorus SabaothThe Thrawn Trilogy *Alema Rar *T'ra SaaStar Wars: Legacy—War 4 *Bastila ShanStar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic *Leia Organa Solo''Empire's End'' audio drama *Nomi SunriderTales of the Jedi 5: The Saga of Nomi Sunrider, Part 3 *Meetra SurikStar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords *ThonTales of the Jedi: The Sith War 1: Edge of the Whirlwind *Misha Vekkian *Oss Wilum *Naga SadowTimeline 12: The Great Hyperspace War *Yoda |affiliation=*Jedi *Dark Jedi }} Battle meditation was a Force ability that considerably boosted the morale, stamina, and overall battle prowess of an individual's allies while simultaneously reducing the opposition's combat-effectiveness by eroding their will to fight. With the Force, one could coordinate entire fleets of ships, allowing them to perform at maximum efficiency, acting as a single entity with the ability to counter every enemy move quickly and effectively. Though ideal for meditating large-scale conflicts, battle meditation was also effective when employed for the benefit of one's comrades in small skirmishes, attacks, and duels. Description Battle meditation was the ability to use the Force to coordinate allies to work together with enhanced precision. It could also be used to simultaneously demoralize the opponents, reducing their combat effectiveness. Battle meditation was used to influence armies and fleets to win battles and even wars. Applications Battle meditation was not merely a province of the light side; powerful dark side users could twist the wills of their commanded armies not through subtle influence, but with total domination. This perversion of battle meditation was called Dark Battle Coordination by the Dark Lady Lumiya. It was later identified by Jacen Solo as "Dark Battle meditation". When Nomi Sunrider asked of her Master if those who use the dark side were able to command battle meditation, Odan-Urr replied that indeed they could, but it was very rare. Lord Skere Kaan also used Sith battle meditation during the New Sith Wars in opposition to the superior prowess of a female Cerean Jedi Master. One thousand years later, Grand Admiral Nial Declann was a master of Dark battle meditation, using it to great effect during the Battle of Endor. Following Palpatine's death, the shock of the sudden removal of this influence threw the Imperial Navy into chaos and allowed the Rebel fleet to defeat them. Jorus Sabaoth, the insane clone guardian of Wayland's Mount Tantiss, increased the victory percentage of Grand Admiral Thrawn's armies by forty percent via dark battle meditation. When Kylo Ren ascended to Dark Lord of the Jedi, he soon found out that within his mind he could coordinate and direct battle into whatever outcome he so desired. He would use a meditation chair on board his personal star destroyer to amplify his powers. Ren's early uses of the art were poor, as his first attempts only resulted in him being able to see the battle unfolding in his mind, not being able to directly influence it.Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice When he tried to dominate the wills of his subordinates via the Force he found that they were not so easily subjugated, and reacted with hostility to his psychic intrusion. His powers were greatly augmented by Alema Rar as he attempted to lay siege to Kashyyyk, and what seemed like a battle lost became a victory for the Alliance. Ren practiced regularly (he had plenty of opportunity since his early time as a Dark Lord was heavily engrossed in war), and his proficiency became much stronger. Ren would Flow-walk into the immediate future to see the next battle, and then return to the present to directly influence the battle to bring about the ends he desired. He shortly thereafter gave up the use of his meditation chair upon its destruction by Luke Skywalker and meditated battle directly from the bridge of the Anakin Solo.Legacy of the Force: Fury During the Second Battle of Fondor, Kylo Ren used battle meditation to dominate the collective wills of Fondor's ground forces, causing them to doubt their chances of victory and drop the planet's defensive shielding.Legacy of the Force: Revelation Users This Force power was first made famous by the ancient Jedi Masters Odan-Urr, Arca Jeth, and Nomi Sunrider. Odan-Urr used it during the Unification Wars,Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith while Arca Jeth used it with great success during the Beast Wars of Onderon.Tales of the Jedi: Ulic Qel-Droma and the Beast Wars of Onderon Being naturally adept, Nomi Sunrider applied battle meditation in nearly every conflict she participated in, such as the Freedon Nadd Uprising,Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising and the Battle of Koros Major.Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 2: The Quest for the Sith It was also practiced by Bastila Shan during the Jedi Civil War and the Battle of Rakata Prime, with impressive results.Tales of the Jedi: Knights of the Old Republic During the New Wars, the Ithorian Jedi Master Worror Dowmat used battle meditation to bolster the strength of Jedi Lord Valenthyne Farfalla and the Army of Light, as they fought against Lord Kaan's Brotherhood of Darkness. Dowmat also assisted his Jedi companions with his Battle meditation when they confronted Dessel Bane and Rain Zannah on the planet Tython, ten years after the war's end. Dowmat's meditation provided the invigoration necessary for Johun Othone, Sarro Xaj, Echani Jedi Raskta Lsu, and Farfalla to contend with Bane, who was himself being fueled by his dark side rage. Luke Skywalker studied the use of battle meditation at some point after the Battle of Endor from a book he found.''Dark Empire II'' audio drama His sister Leia also studied battle meditation from books recovered on Ossus, and employed her new ability against the newly crowned Emperor Dantius Palpatine. Both Yarael Poof and Oppo Rancisis used it in the Yuuzhan Vong War. Also during the Yuuzhan Vong War, Etain Tur-Mukan was able to encourage and calm troopers during the conflicts she took part in, suggesting that she had the potential to use Battle Meditation or some lesser form of this ability. Jedi Masters T'ra Saa and K'Kruhk each utilized battle meditation during the final battles of the Second Imperial Civil War, including the Jedi's loss at Taivas and its victory at Coruscant respectively. A refined version of battle meditation was known as Force meld. Unlike battle meditation, which could influence both the Force-sensitives and insensitives of both sides, Force meld concentrated on coordinating and improving the Force-sensitives of the user's side. Appearances *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' audio drama *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 2: The Quest for the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 5: Sith Secrets'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 6: Jedi Assault'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 1: Edge of the Whirlwind'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 4: Jedi Holocaust'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Timeline 12: The Great Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Path of Destruction'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Hidden Enemy'' * *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Star Wars: Heir to the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Dark Force Rising'' *''Star Wars: The Last Command'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Dark Empire II'' audio drama *''Star Wars: Empire's End'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Legacy of the Force: Inferno'' *''Legacy of the Force: Fury'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' *''Legacy of the Force: Invincible'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 4'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 5'' }} Notes and references See also *Force meld